Secrets Of The Family (a BillDip story aka bill x dipper)
by KatyStalk
Summary: Its been eight years since weirdmogedin and dipper is coming back to gravity falls at last. he has many unanswered questions. and Grunkle Stan seems to be acting odd. last but not least his love life is still horrible \/\rated teen for now/\/
1. Returning to gravity falls

Its been eight years since weirdmogedin and dipper is coming back to gravity falls at last. he has many unanswered questions. and Grunkle Stan seems to be acting odd. last but not least his love life is still horrible

/Dipper pines prospective/

Eight years away from Gravity Falls, and i haven't had any contact with ether of my Great uncles in seven years. Last i heard from them was my fourteenth birthday when we got a post card from Iceland. Now I'm twenty-one and sitting on a bus with my twin sister on the way to Gravity Falls. Post card in my hands I smiled. My Grunkles had invited asked us to meet them back in Gravity Falls. Mabel had fell asleep on my shoulder with her pet pig waddles in her lap. it is amazing that pig is still alive hes about ten years old. between being two years above the average life expectancy for pigs and Mabel forgetting to feed him every once and awhile that pig should be long gone... maybe its because he's from Gravity Falls... the bus stopped and the bus driver looked back at us "Gravity Falls!" he glared at waddles while i poked Mabel awake "common Mabel we're here." she yawned "Am I in Mabel land yet?" she asked groggily "thank god we're not" I responded with the memory of bills trap destined for Mabel in mind "this is Gravity Falls hometown for your anomaly pig." i poked her face again and she bounced up "EVEN BETTER!" Waddles fell to the floor with a surprised squeal. "you kids getting off or what?" the bus driver complained and we scurried off the buss to see a car with a license plate that read 'stnlymbl' driving at us at alarming speeds. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel squealed and the car skidded to a halt miraculously not hitting us.

A horrified man in rounded glasses and a trench coat who looks as if he hasn't aged a day since i last saw him stepped out of passenger side of the car "Next time i drive Stanley!" he told his twin brother. Mabel squealed and hugged our Grunkle Ford almost knocking him down. "Not a chance Pointdexter! There is no way I'm letting you drive MY car!" another old man in a suit came and square glasses came out of the drivers side. Mabel Immediately let go of Ford and hugged Stan also almost knocking him down. Waddles ran and stared to chew on Grunkle Stan's pant leg "OHMYGOSHIMISSEDYOUTWOSOMUCH! WHEN DIP-DIP SHOWED ME THE POST CARD I SCREAMED AND SCARED THE NEIGHBORS SO BAD SOMEBODY CALLED THE POLICE! AND WADDLES IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! ALSO I MADE YOU GUYS SO MAY SWEATERS! LIKE A MILLION! BUT WADDLES ATE SOME BECAUSE HE MISS YOU SO MUCH HE COULDN'T STAND SEE ANYTHING THAT REMINDED HIM OF YOU!" Mabel started to ramble on while yelling

"I'm happy to see you kids to." Grunkle Stan smiled and I noticed he was tearing up. I looked at Grunkle Ford who was chuckling "I see Mabel hasn't changed one bit. besides her physical appearance she is the exact same." he smiled at me. "GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel yelled panicked gaining our attention. Stan had passed out and Mabel was trying her best to keep him from falling. Ford and I ran to help.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~time skip brought to you by Bill^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

we had brought Stanley to a house the he bought since the gave the shack to Soos. The place was out in the woods not far from the shack in fact. It was basically a exact replica just with no sign on top. There was no real reason for him to pass out me and Ford kept looking him over to try and find the cause of his sudden fainting. Mabel was in the other room making tea. there was none that we could find. sitting in the living room checking our notes on Grunkle Stan's health a girl who looked to be my age with curly bright yellow hair covering half her face came down the stairs and just strode into the room. "woah what the hell happened to Stan?" she said eyeing me. "he just fainted trying to find the reason." Ford respond not really focused on her. she took one long look at Stan and her pupils (at least the one i could see) started to turn into vertical slits and her whole eyeball seemed to glow. her eyes reminded me of bills eye so i did the first thing i could and tackled her down or rather tried to... she just side-stepped out of my way "dude that's not cool" she said rather calmly.

Ford looked up hearing the sound of me falling on my face. "Dipper are you ok?" he asked me walking over "I was going to tell you, but Stanley passed out. This is Alexis my testsubj-" "ASSISTANT!" Alexis cut him off "I am your assistant." she continued to look at Stan with her eyes glowing. "yes... 'assistant'... well I found her in the woods a few year ago and she gain my trust so i'm letting her stay here in exchange for help around the lab" he explained to me. "not to mention the thing i do around the house! you two could pick up after yourselves and this place would be spotless! instead the kitchen smells awful y'all's rooms are a mess and the dining room is full of car-" she stopped complaining all of a sudden and gasped " **E** **loo!"** she muttered under the breath "eloo?" I asked and she gave me the worst glare

"Eloo lv edfn!" she said to Ford very panicked. "take a breath Alexis then talk." Ford looked at her seriously and she took a deep breath. "Bill was Stanley's mind he has been fighting him for a few years, and Bill just escaped!" she looked at me "Pine Tree go grab Shooting Star and get out there and find the others of the zodiac me and Six Fingers will heal Pac-man." she said sternly her eye aglow "How do you even know?" i didn't really trust this girl "Because i scanned his mind. i can't read thoughts or anything but i can check to see what you know but gain no knowledge on the subject. its a cool trick i picked up but that is besides the point where is Glasses, Ice, Broken Heart, Question Mark, Lama, and Pentagram! We NEED to rid of Bill before he find his physical form!" Ford gave me a nod and I ran to get Mabel 

CHAPTER END!

hello i made this a while back, and i still dunno what i'm doing, but i'm trying!

i have a quotev as well .KatyStalk


	2. I made my sister cry so i lied to her

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\Dipper Pines prospective/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I ran into the kitchen to see Mabel cooking dinner "MABEL! TURN THE STOVE OFF AND COME ON! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" I shouted at her to on edge to quiet down "Dip Dop? I'm cooking din din can't this wait? and drink some tea you look like you saw a ghost" she looked back at the dinner "is this more important then dinner with our Grunkles for the first time since our first summer together dipper?" she looked at me tears in her eyes "i missed our Grunkles. they sent us home and didn't send us any way of contact until we were twenty-one Dipper. what could be more important than me cooking dinner so that we can talk about our adventures that happened when we didn't see each other?" the tears in her eyes started to roll down her cheek but she put her hand to it before it could get halfway down her cheek. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry Mabel I guess its not as important but I was going to tell you that I am going to find some old friends and might invite them over for dinner and that Grunkle Ford has an lab assistant so could you make a big dinner?" I lied straight to her face and I felt terrible after all she trusted me with everything. "yeah I can do that Dip Dop. Sorry for going emotion queen on you Dipper." she went back to cooking dinner with out a care and I left the house.

I went to the woods to find Wendy remembering that she always hung out at creepy weird places with her friends. I was walking with pace careful not to trip on any branches or abandoned pieces of trash when i saw a statue of Bill a blond man with tan skin in a suit was sitting on top of it. "excuse me but have you seen a redheaded girl wearing flannel pass by?" as i approached the stranger i got the strangest feeling i shouldn't be here. he looked at me with a smile "no pine tree i haven't but i bet she is in town." he said enthusiastically "p-pine tree? w-why would you call me that?" i started to fear being so close to the man. "well it is on your shoulder" he pointed at my jacket "well i guess thats you chest but still it makes no difference it is still there."

 **CHAPTER END**

Sorry it took me so long but it's short i just had to put something out there but i didn't want to write much so I fixed some small things and i was done for the day


	3. a demon once called my enemy is cute

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\still Dip-Dops prospective/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

the blond man looked me over "you know its nice to see you and all but i have things to attend to, but if you want to talk peacefully with me then talk away if you attack me i will dispose of you pine tree." he spoke as if i was imposing a threat to him "dude i'm not here to fight anybody i just want to find my friends." the second i said friends he looked harshly at me "you mean the people of the zodiac! you want to destroy me because i tried to make myself at home in this dimension! I CAN'T GO HOME SO I TRIED TO FIND A NEW ONE AND YOU TRY TO KILL ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE WHEN YOUR STUCK TRAVELING DIMENSIONS TO FIND A HOME THAT MIGHT LET ME IN! THIS PLACE WAS MY LAST HOPE AND YOU MORTALS WON'T STOP ME FROM STAYING HERE!" he screamed at me tears streaming down his face so i did something very stupid. i hugged him. when he hugged me back i realized what he said. he was Bill Cipher. I was hugging the enemy. he had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but he didn't...

"It's ok you'll be alright Bill" i tried to comfort the dream demon. "i'm so sorry i just wanted to go home but it's gone so i tried to make myself home in other dimensions but each one would hate me more than the last but when each over time i saw others who said they had nowhere to go so i helped them but the corrupted me farther than i already was. when i got to this dimension i was welcomed but i was too far corrupted and i destroyed my last chance, but i want to fix it so i escaped Stanley and i found a way to become a human." he released himself from the hug "i will stay away from you and you friends just tell everybody that i'm gone don't let them find me. i just want to stay in this dimension that is all. i won't cause the destruction of Weirdmageddon just let me stay here. please." he looked at my tears stained his cheeks. "okay you can stay but let me help you seem a bit less suspicious." i held out my hand to my former enemy and he took my peachy hand with his pale milky hand. "let's start by changing your outfit its way to formal for you to really fit in with humans."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~time skip brought to you by homework the movie edition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i got him some clothes that made him fit in better that he didn't **hate.** for a demon he cares very much about his appearance. "thank ya kid. this is really kind of you even after all i did to you and your family." he he looked at me with a genuine smile on his face that seemed to light up his face "its no problem as long as you see how wrong you are and won't ever hurt them again. i can try to be a bit more forgiving and you can be a bit more humane." i looked away from him my face heating up. "Look I need to get back to the shack. Will you be alright Bill?" i heard him step a bit closer "yeah i'll be fine you get home get some rest and how about tomorrow you meet me at the statue with that journal of yours and i can teach you more about gravity falls in return for the help you're giving me." i looked at him to see him smiling at me holding his hand out "and i will keep your family safe. we have a deal pine tree?" i was going to help him anyways so i took his hand. our hands seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle "sounds good to me Bill, but just so you know i was going to help you either way man." he laughed at me "i know but i feel like i owe you a bunch." we stood there hand in hand like that for a while then i saw how dark it was and had to go home


	4. MABEL TIME!

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\Mabel Pines prospective finally!/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
I was keeping dinner warm since dipper still wasn't home, and i didn't want him to miss out on my cooking and the bonding time it would give us when a worried looking girl with long blond hair covering on eye walked in "shooting star? wheres pine tree? didn't he grab you to go get the others?" she looked around seeming like something was wrong "ummm yeah he came in here earlier. who are you by the way?" i looked at her confusion written on my face. "sorry i'm Alexis i am 'Grunkle Fords' lab assistant. if he says i'm a test subject again i swear to everything in this universe i will murder his ass!" the ends of her hair glowed and floated for a second before she took a deep breath "i'm sorry he just pisses me off sometimes." she huffed and looked at me "so dipper went on his own the find everybody?" she seemed to look into my very soul with her piercing amber eyes "yeah he said he was going to invite some people for dinner." i tried to look at her without burning dinner and she stormed out.  
a few minutes later I saw Dipper run by the window smiling. I set the food on the table and he ran in "so dipper did you find any of our friends?" I talked as I set down plates and silverware. "no I didn't find them." he answered quickly. "well dinners ready could you get everybody without yelling for me?" I smiled politely and he walked out to get the others from the living room. I put my ear to the door to hear what they were saying. "What do you mean you didn't tell Mabel!" I heard Alexis hiss at Dipper "she wanted family time so bad I didn't want to make her cry more than she already has." he replied quickly "did you at least find the others?" she sighed "no i could find them all so i didn't tell them about what was happening either" Dipper finished his sentence quickly "you can't just not tell anybody that he escaped Dipper!" Alexis shouted and opened the door just a crack to try and see what they were so angry about "i will find them tomorrow fill Mabel in and then get rid of him. I promise" i watched as he put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers behind his back. "okay then we wait for the end to begin like wimps..." she turned towards the stairs and went up. Dipper looked at me through the small crack of the door "please don't ask Mabel i promise it's gonna be okay. Can we eat dinner like a family now?" he smiled at me hope in his eyes. "yeah we just need our Grunkles!" i smiled  
i walked up the stairs and into Stanley's room to see Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan hugging! i quickly snapped a pic on my phone "Awww! you guys are so sweet!" they jumped and stopped hugging "Hey kiddo." i quickly hugged my Grunkle Stan "no more passing out on us alright?" he hugged me back "no promises" he released me from the hug and i let go "now my favorite Grunkles! it is time for dinner! you feel like you can make it down stairs without falling old man!" Grunkle Stan laughed at me "for you information this old man can RUN down the stairs!"  
~~~~~~~~time skip with info! dinner was fun Alexis didn't join them and nobody talked of Bill~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
all day Dipper was jumpy and frigidity, which is normal for him but still he was acting like he was hiding something, but i chose to ignore it he'll tell me when he wants to tell me. we were appointed the attic as our bedroom. I had finished changing into my pajamas when Dipper walked in "hey bro bro! can i ask you something?" he flinched "a-ask me what?" "what is your plan for college? i mean i know what your original plan was, but did they change since we grew up?" i looked at him smirking "or did it change to some girl~" he grabbed his backpack and set it on the bed "this is why i don't want to talk about it" he unzipped the backpack and dumped our MANY letters "all of them are for colleges, and none of them are near gravity falls. I want to stay with my family, but i also want to go to college." he picked up the papers and laid down in his bed "Night Mabel" he closed his eyes shut while i sat there for a long time. as i slipped into unconsciousness dipper opened his eyes and sat there staring at the ceiling.


	5. i fell for the enemy JUST GREAT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dipper pines~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the next day i walked out the door before the rest of the household woke up and ran to where the statue was. "where are you bill?" i stepped forward "boo!" the blond man appeared floating upside down in front of my face and i fell backwards onto my butt. "pftttt! Did I scared ya Pinetree?" i pushed his face away "the heck is wrong with you" he grinned wildly "everything!" Bill smirked at me with an odd look in his eyes "this is where you laugh. it was a joke Pinetree. isn't this what humans do?" he spoke with a tint of fear within his words. i started to giggle as he landed onto the ground. "you know you have some good tricks Bill, but you can't just scare people like that. it can really upset them." getting off the ground I smiled at him.

he grabbed my hand "alright i made a deal and i'm gonna keep it!" he pulled me of running me through the forest. he pulled me to the waterfall. "this is the falls the gives all the monsters here water right?" bill asked me with a big grin on his face "yeah it supplies all of the living beings here." i gave Bill an odd look trying to understand why he would ask me that. "well let's see if there are beings relying on this water wouldn't there be more monsters hanging out right here?" bill looked in the water "i don't know... why?" i watched bill as he took a piece of bread out of his pocket and tossed it into the water "just watch the bread as it floats." after a while the bread should of sunk due to it being soaked, but it didn't. a ripple formed around it the ripples made the blue water a green color. "well if you think about what would be scary enough to make everybody fear the place then could it be hiding in the water so you don't know it?" as Bill spoke a large snake-like creature rose out of the water. its yellow scales reflected to sunlight, horrifying purple eyes glared at Bill. its hissed at Bill sounding dark and cold.

^~^~^~^~^~°~^~time skip from the tears of tomorrow~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Bill and I sat at the top of the hill near the waterfall. I was writing down my observations. Next thing I knew the was a drawing of bill in the corner of the page! Bill looked over my shoulder, and I slammed the book shut my face heating up. "Oh common Pinetree. Can I just look? Please?" Bill pleaded me. "N-NO!" My face grew more heated as bill spoke. "Fine. Then you don't mind if we travel to the water?" Bill smiled with a slight tint of red on his tan features. "F-fine. J-just try n-not to l-let me fall."

We went to the cliff next to the waterfall. The journal in my backpack. "S-so why are we here?" I asked Bill my face still warm. "Well I wanted you to see the view. It's magnificent isn't it?" Bill asked me. I could see the town as the sun was setting. It was beautiful. "Breathtaking..." I stepped closer to the sight the sunset looked so beautiful. It was perfect. No wonder bill had took me up here.

I felt the ground beneath me begin to crumble. I tripped. I was going to fall and die at the bottom. Then something grated my hand pulling me up. They pulled me so hard they fell back away from the cliff, and I ontop of them. I looked to see Bill underneath me. "WHAT THE HELL PINETREE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING NEAR THE CLIFF LIKE THAT!" Bill shouted in my face, and I saw the concern in the eye I could see. "I-I'm ok-kay b-bill" I stuttered hugging him. Bill hugged me back as he started to sniffle. "I thought I was going to lose you." Bill whimpered. I squeezed him tightly tears in my eyes "never. Don't ever think that. I'm not going anytime soon."


	6. Suppressed feelings are never good

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\Dipper Pines prospective/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I was on top of him hugging his crying form. "I won't ever leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise..." i pushed myself up a bit looking into his eye. my face heated up from the proximity of us. A slight tint of red spread over his tan face as he smiled up at me. "Hey pine tree, are you going hone soon, or do you have time to hangout like this a while longer?" Bill questioned me growing more red in the face. "I've g-got a wh-while." I stuttered in reply to the being beneath my form. Bill set up just nearly touching my chest with his, and kissed me on the lips. In the darkness fireflies filled the air around us. I pushed him away shock bolting into my mind. "B-bill?!" I shouted in shock. I touched my lips feeling a slight tingle on them. "W-what? Did I n-not do that right? Oh curse my impulsive dem-demeanor... I th-thought it would be great..." Bill sighed and scooted two feet away from me his face a dark red. "W-well it was, b-but I j-just didn't exp-expect it." I told him truthfully. "H-heh. So do y-you feel it t-too?" He asked me anxiety laced around his words "y-yeah. I l-love you bill."


	7. Love greater than the sun I wait longer

"H-heh. So do y-you feel it t-too?" He asked me anxiety laced around his words "y-yeah. I l-love you bill." I spoke to him, and we slowly moved to the cliff, and as we watched the town light up with artificial light bill giggled slightly "I love you pine tree. My dipper pines the tree that grows around my heart his roots refusing to allow me to take a moment to breath. My aching soul healing in his embrace. Warmth filling my chest as I see his face late into the night. His voice draws my mind to fall in love all over again. Even if he hated me, and ripped my heart out I would still be in love with the pine tree that stands with me. My heart belongs to none other than him for he has captured my mind, and stolen my heart like the thief in the night he has taken it all while standing with me holding my hand. I shall protect him with all I have for I have fallen in love, and there is no other way I would live than in love with him" Bill spoke words of love from the depths of his heart. His eye glowing ever so slightly he stared at me a smile on his face. I could hardly see in the darkness, but I swear that we both were so red we look like tomatoes "H-heh. You w-wrote a poem about me?" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck watching fireflies fly onto bills hair glowing brightly. "Well y-yeah. It's nothing much..." He looked at me, and took my hand. "Let's get you home pine tree."

He took me all the way to the door of the house, and before I opened it he pecked my check, and handed me the journal. "T-thanks Bill." I left him on the doorstep my face hot as an oven. I jumped up fist bumping the air "WHOOP!" I shouted excitedly at the top of my lungs. I was on cloud nine until I looked up to see a blond female her yellow eye aglow. "Thanks to BILL?!" Shed growled at me in anger. Her fist clinched so hard she drew a bit of blood. "YOU SAUD YOU WOULD FIND THE OTHERS, BUT INSTEAD YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH THE ENEMY! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOU FAMILY, AND HOW ON EARTH ARE **YOU** PLANNING TO FIX THAT? HUH?" Alexis grunkle fords lab assistant screamed at me causing the rest of the house to come, and peak around to see what was happening. "Look, I was protecting him because he explained to me what happened! Bill Cipher is not a bad guy... He was just pushed into something horrible..." I spoke "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY HOME, AND MY FAMILY THEN!? **HE KILLED THEM ALL DESTROYED THE WHOLE UNIVERSE I WAS FROM.** " Alexis shouted at me tears streamed down her face. I looked to Mabel asking silently for help. "B-bill?" Mabel stepped back fear in her eyes. Ford run outside pushing past me in anger.

It took only a moment to realize what was about to happen. I chased after my great uncle wanting to sacrifice everything I had just to catch up with him to stop what he was planning. Ford had repaired his Quantum Disabler two years ago, and I knew it. If I didn't speed up I would lose Bill the man I fell in love with. I dropped the journal somewhere along the chase, and by the time I caught up I saw ford aiming the weapon at Bill. "GRUNKLE FORD WAIT!" I called out tears streaming from my face burning my eyes. "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THIS THE SECOND I FALL IN LOVE. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS HAVE YOU JUST GROWN TO HATE ME TO THESE MEASURES! HAVE YOU EVER CARED, OR WAS IT JUST A CRUEL JOKE?!" I shouted letting out all my worries about my great uncle, and he closed his eyes finger on the trigger. Bill his hands in the air looked ready to be shot. "Dipper. You are my nephew, and you know I wouldn't hate you, nor would I be cruel, and pretend I loved you like a child. everything I do is for you, and Mabel's sake. Right now this **demon** is a danger to you, and your sister. I will not allow him to hurt my family again." Ford opened his eyes staring at Bill his weapon aimed at him. "Sixer. Allow me to have one final request as the great man you as please let me ask one thing." Bill spoke a tear escaped his eye as he looked at me. "Depends on what you say cipher." Ford growled at Bill. "Don't let pine tree believe you hate him ever again... He doesn't deserve to think that he is hated like that... I love him to much to bare seeing him feel like that again. Especially when it is his family's fault." Bill Cipher looked at Stanford tears in his eye his arms remained open ready to be shot.

"That is all you ask?" Ford's gaze softened a bit still not moving his weapon. "That is the biggest task, and only task I could ever want. I love Dipper, and if I am gone I wouldn't want to see the one I love most dreading his life because of the people he cares for." As Bill spoke I wiped my face, and run hugging Bill salty liquid streaming down my face. The tears stang my eyes, and raced down my face. "Dipper you can't get in the way of a weapon like that. You'll get hurt." Bill sniffled, and hugged me back tightly

"I d-don't want to let go, but you can't stay here for-forever Dipper." Bill let go of me, but I stayed there until Stanley came running in and tackled me off of my beloved. "See you later dipper pines." I heard his voice say as i fell. The second I hit the ground I heard a blast fire, and a scream of pain. I pushed my grunkle Stanley off of me, and looked to see a statue of a man cracked up a hole near his heart. Bill had been defeated once, and for all. I was never going to see him again. I never even showed him the drawing I made of him in the left corner on page seventy eight of the journal. I never asked him about how he felt about the leaves, nor the sky. I never got the memories I wished to make. This is all I have left now. A statue in the woods near where I first found everything in this town.

A few hours later was left alone to grieve for the day. I stood at the statue staring at his eye "even if your gone I will always love you" I was crying and smiling at the same time. I knew in my heart there was no way to get him back and i will suffer because of my own family. I walked over to the tree that stood nearby, and opened the secret panel that I found my great uncles journal in, and placed the book you are reading inside. In hopes that one day that my story is fold, and people will understand that falling in love may be hard, but you should never fear it for it will be the best thing that ever happened to you.

 **CHAPTER END**

well that was short... I'm sorry to end it like this, but not very good tale ends with happiness. Depending on what happens next I may make a sequel for this. If I do I will message everybody who added this book to favorites to send the the next book! I hope you enjoyed the trip we took to get to this ending, and I hope you are not shaken up to much.


	8. Authors note! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

HEY! quick author's note to all who read! i made a second story. this is our new door to watch after the curtains closed on this story we have this story to watch the cutains reveal secrets, and angst... much angst...

s/12400068/1/Secrets-are-wrapped-in-love-book-two-of-my-billdip-story

i hope you enjoy the second book folks!


End file.
